evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupting the Innocent
Corrupting The Innocent is term regarding a villain who ruined a person's innocence as means to sway them into pawns or minions. Overview Comparison With Acts of Destroying The Innocent Acts of Corrupting the Innocent can be compared with acts of Destroying the Innocent as both acts ruin the innocence of a character, usually a good person or at least someone with a child-like mentality. But whereas Destroying the Innocence is merely done as part of terrorism, demoralizing enemies/bystanders, or forcing his/her surviving victims to hate him/her and lead their lives in fear, Corrupting the Innocent is more often done for a more complex purpose: To sway a character into becoming the perpetrator's pawn and minion. More than often, these corrupted innocent people are eventually disposed once they have failed or outlived his/her usefulness. In either way, this act invokes great feelings of anger and hatred by the public and marks a crossing the Moral Event Horizon. Like the Moral Event Horizon, acts of destroying the innocent can also insult or disgust other villains that witness this event, particularly more sympathetic ones. Much like acts of Destroying the Innocent, the impact on the perpetrator can result in their reputation invoking immense rage and fear in the public's heart, as this act alone may result in him becoming Pure Evil or, to a greater extent, a Master of Horror. Forms of Corrupting the Innocent NOTE: To differentiate between acts of Destroying the Innocent, acts of Corrupting the Innocent mainly focused on forced/pinned a character to the dark side. Various ways a villain corrupt innocent people to their side are: *Brainwashing innocent people into slaves. *Turning innocent people against each other. *Persuading the hero to let his hatred and anger get the better of him. *Pitting the hero against someone he/she loves. *Training him the wrong way(ex. taught him/her some form of spells/techniques which deemed forbidden/dangerous in the heroes/good guys' standard). Examples *'Terry Silver': He convinces Daniel LaRusso to turn away from Mr. Miyagi and turn to him for training. *'Dr. Eggman': He swayed Knuckles the Echidna against Sonic and Tails. *'Marik Ishtar': He convinced Joey Wheeler against Yugi Muto as part of evil plan against Yugi and his past self and alter-ego Yami Yugi. *'Noah Kaiba': Brainwashes Mokuba Kaiba and turns him against his own brother Seto. *'Sideshow Bob': He hypnotizes Bart Simpson into assassinating Krusty the Clown at the final show. *'Black Hat': His company sells Flowers of Pure Foulness that turn love into disgust. *'Slade': Believing Terra as potential pawn better than Robin, he uses her insecurities and desperation to control her powers to sway her against the Teen Titans. *'Freakshow': He corrupted Danny Phantom via brainwashing ability via his Crystal Ball Staff and have him performing various felonies under his bidding. *'Plankton': Has used mind control helmet on Bikini Bottomites and even King Neptune to turned them into his slave. This also resulting him become a serious threat to the ocean and beyond, considering how immense King Neptune's powers are. *'The Omen': He manipulated Jack into believing he has failed his purpose as a samurai and attempted to have him commit seppuku. *'Ruby': She manipulated Sam Winchester into drinking Demon Blood and using his psychic powers to kill Lilith and thus free Lucifer from Hell. *'Chris Hargensen': She and her group tormented Carrie White constantly causing Carrie to take revenge on her and her friends Quotes Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Tirek_buttering_up_Discord_S4E25.png|Tirek urges Discord to join him. Teen Titans Episode Betrayal.JPG|Slade telling Terra she has no friends anymore and to join him F9d69e7294741c37f5dfca31d689e468.jpg|Wolf telling Chirin about survival of the fittest. Theodora Apple.png|Evanora have her sister Theodora become evil by eating the apple. Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 7.32.15 AM.png|Chris and her group tormenting Carrie by throwing tampons after Carrie gets her period. LFF16.png|Dr. Flug under the effects of the Flower of Pure Foulness. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 11.49.05 AM.png|Carrie White, the innocent young girl snaps at the prom causing her to kill. Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Crimes